Royalties
by Hell's shadow
Summary: Dont let them control you. what happened to the girl i love!" -natsume hyuuga
1. princess mikan

As a princess, I have duties to my country but, don't I have a duty for myself first?

As a prince, I will agree to the rules of my country but, what if I want to make a rule for myself?

As a knight, my heart belongs to my empire and to my masters but, what if it was stolen by someone else?

As a lady in waiting, I don't expect much of anything than with my lady but, what if I expect something more?

"Good morning, my lady." The violet haired lady in waiting said.

The beautiful brunette princess turned around and rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop it. Hotaru, you don't need to call me that when my dad isn't here." Mikan complained. Hotaru, even though she was her lady in waiting, was her bestfriend and it feels weird for her to call Mikan "my lady".

"Alright,Mikan. But you really have to get out of bed." Hotaru said, looking at the princess sprawled in the bed.

Mikan groaned. "Why? I'm still sleepy."

Hotaru smiled. "You're always sleepy. And you're gonna meet your prince today,remember?"

That stopped Mikan short. No,she didn't remember! How could she have forgotten what could be the worst day in her life?! She didn't want to be married to a prince, an anonymous prince at that. She wanted to marry someone that she really loves even if he wasn't a prince. She sighed. She was a princess and resigned to the rules of the monarchy.

She was so deep in her thoughts that when she snapped out of her reverie, Hotaru was almost done in her preparations. Hotaru was busy combing Mikan's soft and long hair when Mikan sighed again.

"Sighing wont solve anything,Mikan. Who knows he might be handsome." Hotaru teased.

"I don't care if he's the most handsome creature that roamed the Earth!" Mikan snapped. "I'm not gonna marry someone I don't know."

Hotaru placed the brush down on the dresser then sighed herself. "Just wait and see."

A.N:this is a purely random story that I don't know where I got the idea from. Haha anyways thanks to those who will read it.


	2. meeting the prince

CHAPTER TWO

"Mikan, they're almost here. We have to go now." Hotaru reminded. She gasped at the beauty presented by her bestfriend.

Mikan looked dashing in the green tube dress she was wearing with her beautiful brown hair cascading down her back. Everything about her profile screamed "beauty" except her frown. Hotaru sighed at the frown at Mikan's lips.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't want to go." Mikan said.

"They're here. Come on." Hotaru pulled Mikan to her feet. Mikan stood up with a groan.

Soon enough, horns were blaring down in the hall way. A short parade preceded the prince's entrance, as accustomed. The others in the hall looked impress by the show presented but not Mikan. Let it all go to hell for all she cares. She sighed then the parade ended. Everyone applauded while Mikan only clapped for it was the respectful thing to do.

The prince entered the hall. Each spectator was dumbfounded by the good looks of the prince. He has yellow blond hair and sapphire eyes. Everyone's eye in the hall was captivated. Even Mikan admitted that he was rather dashing.

"Presenting, Prince Ruka Nogi!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Good morning,my princess." Ruka reached Mikan's hand then kissed it.

"Good day." Mikan replied indignantly.

The prince was arrogant. That was Mikan's belief and she can sense it was true. The prince talked about their kingdom's wealth. Mikan could feel Hotaru's interest on Ruka's stories or Ruka himself.

"I have to bade my goodbye,my fair beauty. I wish to see you again tomorrow as you wish to see me." Ruka kissed her on the cheek this time and Mikan almost slapped him.

"Goodbye,prince." Hotaru bowed her head and Ruka gave her a wink. Hotaru blushed.

Ruka left shortly afterwards. Hotaru sighed with adoration while Mikan fumed.

"Could you believe him?!" Mikan said.

"I know. He's so dreamy." Hotaru said.

Mikan just shook her head. She stared at the night sky and dreamed what would it feel to be swept off her feet.


	3. knight of her heart

CHAPTER THREE

A.N: Before I write this chapter, I would like to thank my first reviewer haha DARKEST TEMPTATION. I love you!!!!

The raven haired knight stood by his quarters, looking at the velvet sky. His crimson eyes registered pain then nothing by the next moment. He was a knight after all. His emotions would just give him away and become his weakness.

"Natsume, Prince Ruka wants to see you." Another knight said then left.

Natsume sighed then headed for Ruka's room. He knocked gently then opened the door.

"You wanted see me, my lord." Natsume stated in his soothing voice.

Ruka turned around to face him. "I need a favor from my bestfriend."

"A favor? What kind?"

"A favor to help me captivate my betrothed's heart."

Natsume cocked an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Ruka smiled at his gesture. Yes,Natsume was a girl magnet without his knowledge or acceptance. "Just help me. I know you can. You will accompany me tomorrow."

Natsume sighed but nodded. He turned to leave but Ruka stopped him.

"Oh,Natsume. Don't wear your armor." Ruka reminded.

Natsume was puzzled but still agreed.

The next day,Ruka together with Natsume headed to Mikan's kingdom without anyone else. The lovely princess was by the fountain with her lady in waiting. She was smiling so gloriously that the sun weakened by comparison. Natsume has to admit that he felt something strange by the sight of her. But what was that something?

"Good morning,my fair lady." Ruka greeted Mikan.

The anger that suddenly flickered in her eyes caused Natsume to smirk. "Ruka,too cocky again."

"You should listen to your friend." Mikan smiled at Natsume. "May I know your name?"

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"My best knight." Ruka added proudly.

Mikan's eyes widened by what he said. "Oh, I see. But..,you don't look like a knight."

Natsume just shrugged. "I don't like my armor that much."

She laughed at the answer then started walking with Natsume tailing behind. They talked about things about knighthood. Though Natsume's answers were short,Mikan enjoyed the talk.

"Why didn't you add that you were Ruka's best knight?" Mikan asked.

"I don't like to brag." Natsume stated.

"I hope that's true."

"As much as I like this time with you,I have to go. It's getting late." Natsume said as he watched the setting sun.

"Oh. Will you come back soon?" Mikan said, almost pleading.

"I hope so." Natsume looked at her then smiled a little. "See you."

Mikan watched him leave and felt her heart stir. She knew it. She knew that she met the guy of her dreams.


End file.
